jamescameronstitanicfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose DeWitt Bukater
'Rose Chanel, (1890-1991) is the heroine in ''Titanic and the love interest of Jack Dawson. In the film, she is portrayed by both Kate Winslet and Gloria Stuart (Winslet played a younger Rose while Stuart played an elderly Rose). Character History Early Life Rose 'Coco Elizabeth Louise Victoria' Chanel was born on the 18th February 1890 in her childhood home in Kensington Palace, London, England to her wealthy English parents, the Duke of Kent, Prince James 'Edward Philip' Chanel, the nephew of queen Victoria and was the richest and most powerful man in the world while he was alive and born to the most important family in Britain, and the Princess of the Netherlands, Elizabeth 'Emilie Marie' Swan, who was a strict aristocratic mother who mostly cared about wealth, class and catching up with the latest gossip. Rose Chanel was baptised on the 22nd May 1891 in a private chapel in Buckingham Palace as a gift from Queen Victoria for her favourite nephew, Chanel's father. She and her parents would attend Westminster Abbey every Sunday for evening mass. Chanel was an only child and grew up in a strict aristocratic family, being taught 1st class manners by her mother and she was taught the finest education at her home by the most popular teachers in London. Chanel also attended Madame Vaccines dance academy to study ballet and often went to her fathers special party events to do with his work in different places each time and she was always visiting her and her parents many country homes around the world. The Chanel family was a very famous family for there wealth and there importance to the united kingdom. While Rose was growing up, rose was known as the little English Rose because of her beauty and was often known for her violet/sapphire blue eyes and her many beautiful features. In 1905 Chanel went to Paris to study ballet at the opera ballet school for 1 year where she received a royal ballet scholarship, and in 1906 she studied English and drama at Cambridge University for 6 months where she also won 3 scholarships for English, Art and drama. But in late 1906, Chanel's father became very ill and Chanel spent most of her time with her father and was by his side when he died on the 29th November 1906. Millions of British citizens were devastated by Chanel's fathers death and james Chanel was given a state funeral and was buried in Westminster abbey. Life on Titanic In April 1912, Rose boarded the luxurious RMS Titanic in Southampton, England, with her mother and her fiance Caledon, who is simply referred to as Cal by most. Tired of her repetitive lifestyle and her treatment by people as though she is a helpless child, she attempted to commit suicide on the Titanic ''by attempting to throw herself off off the stern of the ship. She was stopped, however, by a handsome third-class artist known as Jack Dawson. He convinced her that she should not try and kill herself. On the way back up, she slipped on the railing and, even though Jack saved her, her terrified screams were heard by three of the crew members, who came rushing in an effort to assist her. When Cal caught them sprawled out on the floor together, he attempted to arrest Jack, although Rose saved ''his ''life by telling Cal that he rescued her. Cal then invited Jack to dinner in the first-class dining area. The next day, Rose searched for Jack to thank him for what he did. When she found him on the boat deck, they talked for hours about their personal lives and Rose's hopes and dreams that she knew could not be achieved if she married Cal. When Rose saw Jack's sketchbook, she looked through it and was amazed and shocked to find that a man as poor as he could travel to Paris, France. She also believed that one of the subjects that he had drawn was involved in a love affair with him, which he denied. Later, Jack showed Rose how to spit "correctly" off of the side of the ship, until the Countess of Rothes, the feisty Molly Brown, and Ruth caught Rose doing this. When Rose left with the other women to go dress for the dinner that night, Molly took Jack under her wing and lent him a tuxedo originally intended for her son. While at dinner, Jack charmed the entire table by telling them stories from his life and his way of life. Before he left, he left a note in Rose's hand saying, "Make it count. Meet me at the clock." Rose met him at a large clock on the ship, where she and Jack danced at a party that several members of the crew and passengers were in. Spicer Lovejoy, Cal's manservant, however, had snuck off to spy on Rose and Jack. The following morning, when Rose had breakfast with Cal, Cal said to her that she "didn't come by that evening", implying that their usual habits were to sleep together. When Rose explained that she was too tired, Cal lectured her for not behaving like most first-class women. Cal then lost his temper and stated that despite the fact that she was not yet his wife by law, she was in practice and had to honor him. In his rage, he overturned their breakfast table and stormed out of the room. After Cal and Rose's maid, Trudy Bolt left to fetch tea, Ruth entered and explained to Rose that it was dangerous for women to hold such a fortune by themselves and that it was important to keep the wealth strong with a man around. On the afternoon of April 14th, Rose was on the deck with Thomas Andrews, the builder of the ship, Cal, and Ruth, when Jack grabbed her and took her into the gymnasium. Although he explained to her that she was not like the rest of her family, she stubbornly returned to Cal's side. Before doing so Jack told her that if she doesn't break from her family, she's going to be miserable for her whole life. Later that day, she thought about what Jack had said and realized that he was right so she went out in search of Jack, finding him at the bow of the ship, where they shared their first kiss as the sun slowly went down. After, Rose asked that Jack draw her completely nude wearing only the Heart of the Ocean necklace. She removes her clothes completely and in this scene,her breast and her vulva is completely exposed.The next scene exposes her butt as well. When he finished, Rose put her clothes back on and put the sketch in Cal's safe with the necklace and a taunting note. Afterwards, the two were found by Lovejoy and were chased by him. The couple locked him out of the ship's boiler room where they ran to. They then ventured off and found themselves in the backseat of William Carter's new Renault traveling car, which was located in the cargo hold, and made love for the first time. Titanic sinking Cal, meanwhile, had become enraged and chased Rose and Jack through the ship with Spicer Lovejoy's Colt 1911 .45 in an effort to shoot them. He was forced to let them escape when his gun ran out of bullets, however. Rose and Jack, meanwhile, had found a young boy crying and had taken him in an effort to help the child escape, however his father got the wrong impression and took the child. Rose and Jack were thrown into a metal gate after two doors burst, drenching Rose and Jack in their already soaked clothing. Their last hope was a terrified steward, who, in an attempt to open the gate, dropped the keys in the water and fled, however Jack was able to retrieve it. As more damage was done to the ship, the couple was able to get back to the top of the ship as it split into two pieces. Everyone was forced to grab on to something in order to avoid falling down, but they still toppled into the water. Although there was not anything for Jack to get on to survive the freezing water, he insisted that Rose get on top of an old door that was left floating in the water. Jack was slowly dying of hypothermia, though. He promised Rose that as long as she stayed on the door, she would be all right. He also promised that she would die a painless death in her sleep and live a long happy life. Jack died soon afterward. While Rose was not as severely affected by the hypothermia, it was slowly seeping through her. When she saw Jack dead, she was ready to give up, but remembered her promise to Jack and tried to call out to the life boat but was unable to. She had no choice but to let go of Jack's body, telling him that she will fufill her promise to him that she would never let go, and tearfully watched his body sink into the bottom of the Atlantic. Moving on Rose used a nearby whistle to call to the lifeboat nearby to rescue her. Soon after, she was taken to RMS Carpathia, the ship that had come to save the victims of the ''Titanic. ''While on it, she saw Cal one last time, but hid her face in a blanket in order to avoid him; she later learned, through the paper, that Cal lost his fortune in the Stock Market Crash of '1929 and shot himself through the mouth with a pistol - something which, though she never admitted, probably pleased her to no end. When the ship entered New York City, a steward asked for Rose's name, and she responded "Rose Dawson", taking on Jack's name despite that fact that they were never wed - though they probably did plan to marry eventually - and possibly to avoid being found by Cal and her mother, Ruth. This caused official records to believe Rose Chanel died on the Titanic. She went on to do everything she promised Jack she would do. She became a successful actress; she rode a horse, flew a plane and did lots of other things - everything that Jack had inspired her to do. At some point she met and found love again with a man named Calvert and became a wife and mother- but never truly forgot Jack, despite never speaking about him to anyone, not even to her future husband, children or grandchildren - except Lizzy, who wouldn't know until Rose was 100 years old - and Jack only existed in her memories, where he would remain for eighty four years. Return to Titanic Treasure hunters led by the famed treasure hunter Brock Lovett came and asked Rose about the Titanic eighty four years later, when she was an old woman, aged one hundred years old. That night, after the treasure hunters left, Rose dropped the Heart of the Ocean into the water, sending it back to the wreck of the Titanic, where it belonged. Death That night she peacefully died in her sleep at the age of 100, about a month before her 101st birthday, in 1996. As she died, her spirit went to the Titanic wreck and as she walked along it, the Titanic returned to its original splendor and looked like it never sunk. As she entered the Grand Staircase, she was greeted by everyone who perished aboard the Titanic and reunited with her first, and possibly only true love, Jack Dawson. When she did, she turned back into the 17 year old Rose and they kissed for the first time in 84 years to which everyone clapped as they began their new life in the great beyond. Personality and Traits Rose was very optimistic about her life, despite the first-class life she was being pulled into by Cal and Ruth. Although, she had convinced herself that committing suicide by jumping off of the ship was the only way to escape from her torturous first-class life. She was also polite (most of the time; there were a few incidents in which she refused to be polite), mainly because she was forced to be. She was very smart and well-educated. She was also very passionate. Rose was incredibly brave and was an extremely talented actress. During her elderly life, Rose began to forget certain things. However, she still was the same kind-hearted woman that she used to be. She could hardly walk and was often wheeled around in a wheelchair. : For more pictures of Rose see her gallery. Trivia *James Cameron had Gloria Stuart hold her breath at the end when she was sleeping, however, he left it up to the audience to decide whether Rose had died or if she was only dreaming when she was reunited with Jack and the rest of the people who perished. *Like Rose, Gloria Stuart also became a centenarian and died some months after her centennial anniversary. *Although Jack Dawson is assumed to be the main character of the film, Rose has been confirmed to be the main character and protagonist of the film. *Kate Winslet and Gloria Stuart both expressed their beliefs that Rose dies at the end of the film. *Rose is the first film character portrayed by two actors, both nominated for an Oscar award. Winslet was nominated as Best Actress and Stuart was nominated as Best Supporting Actress. It is notable that this was repeated for Winslet's and Judy Dench's role(s) in the 2001 film ''Iris. *To break the ice, Kate Winslet "flashed" Leonardo DiCaprio the day before they filmed the scene where Jack draws a naked Rose. *Winslet had to spend 138 minutes during the filming since Cameron's first drawings were failures. Sources ﻿ Category:Characters Category:1912 Characters Category:1996 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Fictional Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Survivors Category:First-Class Passengers